Miniature-motor connectors are known in the art, as disclosed in Patent Document 1 below.
The connector disclosed is a relay connector that can be used to connect a motor having a pair of male terminals provided in an endplate to a printed board. The relay connector includes a connector pin connected to one of the male terminals, a connector pin connected to the other of the male terminals, a connector main body accommodating the connector pins, and an insertion hole through which the distal end portions of the two connector pins are exposed.
When mounting the miniature motor, the connector is first incorporated into the motor from the endplate side of the motor, and then a printed board having a power line and a ground line is fitted into the insertion hole of the connector main body.
In this way, the motor can be mounted to the printed board without requiring a cumbersome wire connection.